The present invention is in the field of control devices for manually controlling movable mechanical elements and, in its preferred embodiment, is directed to a hand-operated system for controlling the throttle and brakes of a vehicle such as an automobile or the like.
A wide variety of devices have been proposed in the past for permitting the hand control of the throttle and brake functions of an automobile so as to permit physically incapacitated drivers that are incapable of operating foot controls to operate conventional vehicles. Unfortunately, the prior known devices have frequently suffered from a number of shortcomings such as requiring a substantial modification of the vehicle at substantial expense and resulting in loss of the ability to operate the vehicle in the normal manner using the foot controls. A number of prior devices such as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,794 employ individual handle members for the brake and accelerator pedals which fact requires substantial manual dexterity on the part of the operator. Other devices such as those exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,731,850; 2,855,797; and 2,875,638 have provided a single lever or control member for both the throttle and brake control function; however, devices of this type have operated in a manner which precludes the simultaneous operation of both the brake and the throttle so as to create driving difficulty in circumstances where is it desirable to operate both the brake and throttle simultaneously. For example, with devices of the foregoing type it is impossible to apply the throttle and the brakes simultaneously such as when beginning movement of the vehicle on a steep incline, and there is a momentary lapse in control of the vehicle as the lever is moved from the braking to the throttle applying position. The driver consequently does not have complete control of the vehicle and such a problem can be particularly acute on slippery streets where the throttle may be over applied so as to cause wheel spin and loss of control of the vehicle.
Avoidance of the foregoing problems has been partially achieved by the device of U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,835 in which a pivotal brake lever and an accelerator pedal are operated by the left hand of the driver with it being possible to provide for simultaneous actuation of both the brakes and the accelerator. However, the throttle application is through a cable system requiring constant tension on the throttle actuator and precluding normal foot operation of the vehicle. Additionally, none of the prior known hand-control devices permits both simultaneous brake and throttle operation in conjunction with the capacity of maintaining the throttle in a set position of adjustment during constant speed highway cruising so as to avoid fatigue of the control hand of the driver.
Yet another problem with the prior known hand-control devices for automobiles is that the mechanical connection between the hand controls and the throttle are subject to considerable friction and do not function smoothly as is desirable for proper operation of the vehicle.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved hand control system for a vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved hand control system for a vehicle requiring the manipulation of only a single control member for controlling both the brake and throttle functions of the vehicle and permitting the simultaneous application of the brakes and actuation of the throttle.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of hand-operated throttle control means in which auxiliary force is provided for positioning the throttle in a desired position of adjustment and for retaining the throttle in such position so as to eliminate the need for maintaining constant force on the hand control member.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a hand operated power control device in which the control force is supplemented to require a minimum of manual effort for moving a positioned member to a desired position of adjustment and maintaining the positioned member in such position of adjustment without the need for any further restraining force on the hand-control element of the system.